peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1980
Peelenium ;Broadcast *02 December 1999 ;Playlist *Joy Division: Twenty Four Hours *Fall: Totally Wired *Sheena Easton: 9 To 5 *Golinski Brothers: Bloody ;Events * 'The Shining' opens in New York. *Ronald Reagan beats Jimmy Carter in US presidential election. *John Lennon shot dead by Mark Chapman. Festive 50 1980 Festive Fifty * #50 - #41: 22 December 1980 * #40 - #31: 23 December 1980 * #30 - #21: 24 December 1980 * #20 - #11: 29 December 1980 * #10 - #1: 30 December 1980 See Also *Gigography 1980s Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1980-1984 - New Decade, New Music *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1980-82 *Wikipedia: 1980 *Wikipedia: 1980 In Music Shared Shows available online * 02 January 1980* / 28 January 1980 * 11 February 1980* / 19 February 1980 * 06 March 1980 / 10 March 1980* / 11 March 1980 / 12 March 1980 / 13 March 1980 / 18 March 1980 / 19 March 1980 / 20 March 1980 / 24 March 1980 / 25 March 1980 / 31 March 1980 * 02 April 1980* / 03 April 1980 / 07 April 1980 / 08 April 1980* / 09 April 1980 / 10 April 1980 / 14 April 1980 / 15 April 1980 / 22 April 1980 / 26 April 1980* / 29 April 1980 * 06 May 1980 / 26 May 1980* * 14 July 1980 * 03 October 1980* * 22 December 1980 / 23 December 1980 / 24 December 1980 / 29 December 1980 / 30 December 1980 *19 February 1980 (Virgin In-Store)* *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) shows marked with asterisk (*). Festive Fifty programmes available separately. All others are from the 400 Box, except 14 July 1980. 10 March 1980 appears to be available both on the torrent compilation and the 400 Box. Upcoming 400 Box shows * 07 January 1980 / 08 January 1980 / 09 January 1980 / 10 January 1980 / 15 January 1980 / 16 January 1980 / 21 January 1980 / 30 January 1980 / 31 January 1980 * 04 February 1980 / 05 February 1980 / 06 February 1980 / 07 February 1980 / 11 February 1980 / 12 February 1980 / 14 February 1980 / 18 February 1980 / 19 February 1980 / 20 February 1980 / 21 February 1980 / 25 February 1980 / 26 February 1980 / 27 February 1980 * 03 March 1980 / 04 March 1980 * 07 May 1980 / 08 May 1980 / 13 May 1980 / 19 May 1980 / 22 May 1980 / 27 May 1980 * 03 June 1980 / 09 June 1980 / 19 June 1980 *01 July 1980 / 07 July 1980 / 08 July 1980 / 09 July 1980 / 10 July 1980 / 16 July 1980 / 17 July 1980 / 21 July 1980 / 22 July 1980 *02 August 1980 / 07 August 1980 / 11 August 1980 / 13 August 1980 / 26 August 1980 / 28 August 1980 *01 September 1980 *23 October 1980 / 27 October 1980 *06 November 1980 / 10 November 1980 Category:1980